Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda
by rpgpadawan
Summary: Ten years after the second Death Star, while en route to Dellalt, Han and Chewie are pulled into a black hole, attacked by an Imperial Star Destroyer, and crash land on a strange planet. Reviews and comments welcome!
1. Prologue

Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda 

By: padawan

**Prologue: **

The dark man's eyes stung from the blinding light. No matter where he looked, the light was still there, blocking all vision. When he shut his eyes, the light got brighter. No matter what the dark man did, the light was everywhere.

But the dark man had been forming a plan to disperse the light; make it dark. The dark man called upon an inhumanly power, and a 'dark hole' opened in the light, and began to grow bigger. As the darkness engulfed the dark man, he saw that it wasn't a complete darkness, and there were still pinpricks of light, like the night sky. The dark man held up his right hand, and an even darker whole began to form, within the darkness. The dark spot pulled all the pinpricks of light toward it.

Suddenly, one of the pinpricks grew bigger, taking the shape of a triangle. The dark man looked on in surprise. He thought that he was the only being in this torture chamber. Another person looked back at him through a window in the triangle.

Realization dawned, and the dark man began to laugh. As the white triangle came close enough to touch, the dark man jumped. He fell into the triangle and hit something cold and hard. As he looked back, he saw the torture chamber begin to crack, then shatter, and fade away into nothing. The wall of the triangle had also begun to cloud up where he had jumped through, and become solid once again.

People in white came running towards the dark man, the soles of their boots clicking on the solid surface. He held up his right hand again, and people in white suddenly stopped and stood where they were.

As he looked around, the dark man began to laugh. He had his tools for revenge.

_**Authors Note: **This story will be a Zelda fan fiction, despite the title. Because I am a fan of both Star Wars and The Legend of Zelda, I decided to write a story that had both in it. This story begins about 10 years after Star Wars Episode 6 Return of the Jedi. Han Solo and Chewbacca have taken their ship, the _Millennium Falcon_ to a planet called Dellalt, where a strange signal is coming from. The story opens when they emerge from hyperspace, over the planet Dellalt. Don't worry. Zelda stuff will be in this story._


	2. Chapter 1: Mutiny

Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda 

By: padawan

**Chapter 1: Mutiny**

A high-pitched beeping sound informed Han Solo that they had little time until the reversion to real space. He stood up, followed by his Wookie partner Chewbacca, and headed through the corridor, towards the cockpit of his ship, the _Millennium Falcon_. As he sat down in the pilot's chair, the tone hit its highest mark, and Han pulled the hyperdrive lever toward him, and the lines of hyperspace outside the cockpit faded into stars. In front of the _Falcon _was the blue-green planet of Dellalt.

"Been a while, Chewie. Think they'll remember us?" Han asked his partner.

The Wookie grumbled a reply, and Han shot him an annoyed glance. This was where Han, without knowing it, had turned his life around. After coming to the planet looking for treasure about 11 years earlier, Han had made the decision to make another Kessel run for Jabba the Hutt, which in turn led him to Luke Skywalker, and the Rebellion.

"I know Chewie. We're here for the New Republic this time. Start monitoring the comm frequencies."

Chewbacca turned in the cockpit and went to the chair behind his own, and began to fiddle with the controls. After a few moments, he howled a victory cheer, and then muttered something to Han.

"Ion trails? This planet's so far away from the Perlemian Trade Route, I'm surprised it's even on the star charts." Han's partner grunted a reply, and Han swung the _Falcon_ to the left, away from Dellalt.

As the _Falcon's _trajectory changed, so did its view. A starless expanse now took up almost the entire view afforded by the _Millennium Falcon's _cockpit.

"That wasn't there last time. Chewie, full power to the deflector shields. Weapons at standby. We're gonna go check it out." Chewbacca howled, and Han turned to stare at him. "Chewie, we're the only New Republic ship out here. It would take days to get someone else." The Wookie grumbled in defeat, and retook his place next to Han in the oversized copilot's chair.

As Han took the _Falcon_ closer to the black spot, the ship began to rumble. Chewbacca growled something.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Chewie, full reverse!" Chewbacca rumbled something, and hit a switch on the board.

"Chewie, reverse!" Han repeated to his partner, who howled back. "Angle the deflector shields forward!"

Despite their best efforts, the _Millennium Falcon_ continued to accelerate toward the black spot, until it completely surrounded the _Falcon_. The last thing Han remembered was quiet howl of Chewbacca as his head slumped forward and hit the control panel.

"**Admiral Sarden!** Something's happened to Dellalt!" The navigation officer shouted over the screech of the alarms.

Admiral Sarden turned, fire in his eyes. "Shut off the alarms! Get emergency crews down to the docking bay, and deploy Avenger Squadron! Have them create a perimeter around _Insidious_ and make sure nothing gets past them! And Lieutenant," he called to one of the bridge officers, "Get our turbolasers and deflector shields back online as quickly as possible. Divert power from artificial gravity if you have to." The admiral turned to the navigation officer. "What was that about Dellalt?"

"It's…gone, sir."

Sarden gazed skeptically down at the officer. "What do you mean it's gone? Planets don't just disappear. It must be another malfunction. We'll get it fixed. Until then, get down to the sublight engines and help the maintenance crews with whatever they need. We'll call you when the navigation controls are fixed."

"Yes, sir." The officer got up and was gone.

Sarden turned, and observed the chaos around the bridge. The _Insidious_ had traveled to Dellalt, and all of a sudden, everything had gone black. When he could see again, Sarden had called for a damage report, and found that almost all the ships systems had gone offline. That had been an hour and a half ago, and since then, his crew had managed to get artificial gravity, main power, and life support working again.

Sarden was a tall man, well into his fifties, but he looked no older than thirty-five. His hair was graying around the temples, but that was the only thing about him that allowed others to know how old he was getting. He had a goatee that was pitch black, which gave him a roguish look that intimidated those who were unfortunate enough to get on his bad side, and some who didn't.

Sarden also had the respect of every person under his command. He wielded a silent authority, and none challenged him.

_"Sir, we have a problem." _The intercom blurted into his thoughts. Although he knew the voice to be that of Dalton, the second in command of the _Insidious_, the voice was a tone too high, and his last word skipped.

Sarden sighed. The _Insidious_ was in bad shape, and now there was another problem to deal with.

"What is it?" Sarden growled into his comlink.

_"Sir, we've gotten reports from the lower decks that a group of stormtroopers are attacking our maintenance crews. I've sent a squad down to investigate, but I haven't heard back from them."_

"Get a team of shocktroopers. Wait for me in the shocktrooper barracks. I'll be there shortly." This was all he needed. Not only was his ship vulnerable, but now he had to put up with a small mutiny.

Sarden looked to the Lieutenant First Class, who was seated at one of the stations on the upper level of the bridge.

"You have the bridge. Get this ship up and running by the time I get back." Sarden ordered as he turned and left.

**It was** a short turbolift ride to the barracks of the _Insidious_, and when he got there, Sarden found it abandoned. Now he was starting to get angry.

"Dalton, where are you?" He barked into his comlink. There was no reply. He was about to go explore further into the barracks, when he heard a groaning from a weapons storage room on his right. He turned and entered the room, and saw a shocktrooper lying on his back, with a hole in his chest.

"What happened soldier?" Sarden's voice had instantly changed.

"I…I was…ambushed…"

"By who? Who ambushed you?"

"They…did…the other…shock…troopers…"

"What about Dalton? What happened to him?

"A squad of normal troopers came…they were led by…someone…and then…Dalton bowed…and they were about to leave…but I stayed…and Dalton ordered them to shoot me…the other man was laughing…"

Sarden's face paled. "Dalton? Order to fire on one of his own men?"

"It was the…man…he did…something…my body wanted to…follow him…but my mind didn't…" The trooper groaned in pain, and Sarden could see that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Don't worry soldier. You did good. I'll get a medical droid down here, and we'll have you fixed up in no time." Sarden knew that would probably become a lie in the next few minutes, but he tried.

"I…don't have…long…Admiral…but…" The trooper pointed to an emergency bacta container on the table.

Sarden jumped up and grabbed it, realizing that this could save the troopers life. He raised the container to the trooper's mouth. The trooper swallowed the liquid bacta, and Sarden could see that the sedative was already starting to work.

"You'll be ok." Was all Sarden said as he stood up to leave. He pulled out his comlink, called for a medical droid, and then he contacted the bridge.

"We have another problem. Something is happening to the crew. Give the orders to shoot on sight anybody not wearing an Imperial uniform."

_"Yes, sir." _

Sarden picked up the troopers blaster rifle, and as he left the barracks, he saw a medical droid already arriving.

**When** Sarden arrived at the bridge, the first thing he noticed was the quiet. The second was the stormtroopers and shocktroopers standing on the bridge. And third, was a man dressed in black, staring out into the darkness.

"What are you all standing around for? Shoot him!" Sarden yelled, as the troopers all turned to face him. The man began to laugh, and Sarden's heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong.

All of the troopers raised their weapons, barrels at Sarden. He hated to fire on his own men, but it was either him or them.

Time seemed to stand still. Sarden saw himself pull the trigger, and as the first trooper fell, he pulled it again. As the next trooper fell, time resumed its normal pace, and Sarden dove behind a computer terminal to his left, just as blaster bolts began to rain on the turbolift door.

Sarden reached up, fired multiple times, and was rewarded with the thud of bodies hitting the floor.

The smell of burned wires hit Sarden, and he knew that his cover wouldn't last very long. He reached up and shot twice more, but heard nothing.

Over to his left, a member of the bridge crew pulled out a blaster of his own.

_Good. I'm not alone._ Sarden thought.

The crewmember raised the blaster, and pointed it at Sarden.

He ran out from behind the computer just as a blaster bolt scorched a hole where his head had been moments before. He charged across the walkway, and down into one of the bridge crew pits, firing as he went. By the time he got across, seven more troopers had fallen.

Sarden looked up and realized that he now had a clear shot at the man in black. He ducked back down, as more blaster bolts hit the screens above his head, sending sparks down to sting his arms and neck.

He raised his blaster and fired again. One of the stormtroopers fell.

Sarden aimed his blaster at the man's head, and time once again stood still. He watched as the bolt of red energy flew away from his weapon, and was joyful as he saw that his aim was true.

Just as the shot should have killed the intruder where he stood, he raised his right had, and the bolt disappeared.

_It disappeared! Only Lord Vader could do that! He must be a Jedi!_ Sarden realized too late, as the man threw a ball of dark energy at Sarden.

It hit him and threw him backwards, into the computer panel. He lay there, as the man in black began to laugh.

Sarden felt the Star Destroyer start to rumble, and realized that the sublight drives had come back online. He saw his second in command, Dalton, stand over him, and order two troopers to stun him and take him to the detention level. Just as the trooper fired, Sarden thought he saw a star appear outside of the ship, amidst the darkness, and begin to grow.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares of an Altered Time

Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda 

By: padawan

**Chapter 2: Nightmares of an Altered Time**

_The land was a deep green. Peace was everything, and everywhere. The sky was clear blue, and wind blew through the trees. The lake sparkled in the distance. Peace reigned. _

_There was a flash, and the sky turned as black as space. Not even a star could be seen. Green fire rained down from the heavens, scorching the land. _

_The land became burned beyond recognition. The forest was just a cluster of burned stumps. The lake had dried up, and in its place was a triangle shaped crater. The wind still blew, but it was a hot, dry wind, that carried the smell of death._

_A green light shone from where the forest once stood. It began to grow, and wherever it touched, the land became green and peaceful again. But a darkness moved up behind the green light. It was bigger, and erased all that the green light helped to make. As it erased the peace, it grew, until it covered the green light. The green light began to get smaller, until it disappeared. _

_The darkness engulfed the entire land._

_The inhabitants were forced to work. Their towns and villages were destroyed._

_In the distance stood a child. The child had to carry buckets of dirt from one place to another. The child dropped his buckets, and two men began to beat the child. _She_ wanted to cry out, to stop the beating, but all _She _could do was watch, because _She _no longer held any power in the land. The land was controlled by the darkness._

Princess Zelda screamed, and sat up. She was in a dark room.

_The darkness captured me!_ She realized. But why would a prisoner be given a nice bed? Zelda realized that she hadn't been captured, and that she was still in her bedchamber.

Zelda reached over and lit a candle. Her hand was shaking, and her face was covered in sweat.

She heard a knock, and her attendant Impa pushed open the door to her room.

"Princess, are you alright? I heard a scream."

"I…I'm ok, Impa. I…it was a dream…just a dream."

"Must've been a pretty bad dream, for you to scream that loud. That scream could wake a sleeping Goron!" Impa walked into the room and sat at the end of Zelda's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zelda explained the dream to Impa, who shook her head. "I remember the last time you had a dream like that. That was what, seven years ago? A month after your tenth birthday…it's been a while. What do you want me to do?"

"Increase the town guard. Especially at night."

"What about your father? What's he going to think?" "He'll understand. I hope. If not, there's not much we can do. Just keep the Ocarina hidden. That boy told us what would happen if it were used when he brought it back from Termina four years ago, just before we opened our boarders, and he might be right. By the way, what happened to that boy? I asked him not to forget whom the Ocarina belonged to when I lent it to him, but he didn't even say anything when he returned it. What was his name…Link?"

"That was his name, Princess. I believe he left to live in the forest, but I could be mistaken.

"Anyway, these are matters best discussed during daylight hours. Are you all right now Princess? You have a busy day ahead of you. Tomorrow you become a woman, and begin to take on the responsibilities of the queen."

"I'm ok now, Impa."

"Good. Get some sleep. Morning isn't far off." Already, a blue glow was beginning to creep over the mountains in the east.

"I'll see you in the morning, Impa."

Impa stood up, and walked to the door.

"Good night, Princess." She shut the door, once again plunging the room into darkness.

"**If it isn't** the Fairy Boy! How've you been? How's the forest these days?" Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, exclaimed as he turned from the barn and headed toward the 'fairy boy' who had appeared at the entrance to his ranch.

"Hey, Talon! I'm good. The forest is as good as always. Do you mind if I ride one of the horses for a while?" Link asked, a hint of depression in his voice.

"Do I ever mind if you ride my horses. Although Malon might. She always pretends to be mad when anybody rides one of those horses. Especially Epona. But I s'pose that's the reason you do it, huh?" Talon grinned widely, and Link shook his head. "But somethin's obviously botherin' ya, so go ahead."

"Thanks, Talon." Link began to walk away, but turned half way to the gate, leading out into the racetrack. "And by the way. That's not why I ride the horse. But nice try." This time it was Link's turn to smile.

_Same old Talon._ He though to himself, as he turned back to the racetrack.

"Whatever you say, Fairy Boy." Talon called to Link, as he too turned away, and headed into the barn.

Link stepped out onto the green field, and, as always, was awed by the surreal effect the sun had on the pasture. The grass was bright green, slightly waving in the breeze, and the sky seemed to have a light of its own. Birds were singing from the tree to Link's left.

In the center of the pasture stood Malon. Singing as always, Link noted. She noticed him as soon as he began to approach the entrance to the pasture.

"Link!" She called. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Malon. You're dad said I could ride the horses. You don't mind, do you?" Link said, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Link, do I _ever_ mind? You know…" The rest of Malon's comment was cut off, as the pasture, with the ranch around it, vanished.

What replaced it was far, far worse.

Although Link still stood in the pasture, it wasn't the same. The grass was gone, replaced by dry, cracked ground. Craters dotted the field, some big, some small, all of them surrounded by little piles of dirt. A horse's body could be seen lying off where part of the fence still stood.

Dark, reddish clouds covered the sky. Lightning flashed, illuminating the ranch, and the land beyond.

Link turned, and beheld a sight that made him nauseous. Where the house had once stood, a crater now took its place. Parts of the foundation could still be seen rising out of the hole. The barn had been burned to the ground.

The tree still stood in front of where the house had been. But now, the tree was dead and cracked.

Link looked closer, and saw a body hanging from one of the trees limbs. Malon. Malon was hanging from the tree.

Link tried to run to the tree, but his feet were cemented in place.

_This can't be happening!_ As if awakening from sleep, Link's feet began to move, one in front of the other, until he reached the tree.

Malon's corpse hung by the neck, hands bound behind her back, her tattered dress blowing in the wind. Whoever had done this would pay. Link turned, and saw another body lying against the burned husk of barn. _Talon! No!_

Talon lay propped against wall, the skeleton of a cuckoo still in his hands. Arrows had pierced his chest and arms, and spear protruded from his abdomen. Dry blood coated the remaining wall behind him, smeared down, where it disappeared against his back.

Link tried to run to him, but suddenly, he was flying, above the ranch, above Hyrule. He could see everything. The market was destroyed, burned to the ground. Some of the houses were missing, once again replaced by craters. Only the Temple of Time stood, untouched by the chaos around it.

Craters of varying sizes pockmarked Hyrule field as well. They were everywhere. Bodies could be seen near the forest, now black, but still alive.

Something had changed the forest. It had become evil. Link could sense it.

He tried to propel himself toward the changed forest, but instead he began to move south. Toward Lake Hylia.

As he arrived, he saw that the lake was empty. Craters had covered what had once been the bottom.

_What happened here? Why are there craters everywhere?_

The laboratory walls had collapsed in on themselves, crushing whatever was inside.

At the edge of the field sat the fishing pond. Untouched by the darkness that had engulfed the rest of Hyrule. In fact, it was _completely_ untouched. The sun shone down through the clouds, illuminating the pond like a beacon in the night.

_I have to go there!_ Link realized. But Link began to slowly float away from the pond, back the way he had come.

Before he knew it, he was standing where he had started, back in the ruined pasture.

The lightning flashed as it had before, momentarily blinding him. Link clenched his eyes against the light.

When he opened them, the ranch had resumed its normal, vibrant, alive look.

"Link, are you listening to me? Link? Are you all right? Link?" Malon called as if from a distant dream. Link noted the worried expression that had replaced the playful one she had worn moments before.

"I…I…I have to…go…Malon…" Link stammered, and he took a step backwards.

"Go? You just got here. Are you all right? You don't look well."

"I…I'm not sure…I have to leave. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Panic had entered Malon's voice. Link turned and began to run. "Where are you going? What about the horses? Link!" Malon's voice called after him.

Link stopped and turned. "Sorry Malon…but, I have to leave. I'll fill you in later, when I come back to ride the horses." Link called as he turned and ran from the ranch.

One thing was certain. He'd just had a vision.

One that told him to go to the fishing pond.


	4. Chapter 3: Evasive Maneuvers

Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda 

By: padawan

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That, and everything from the movies belongs to George Lucas. I do own Sarden, and the rest of the crew of the _Insidious_, however, because I created them. I don't own The Legend of Zelda either. That belongs to Nintendo.   
Chapter 3: Evasive Maneuvers 

_**Jaina** ran towards him, her two younger brothers running beside her. They ran, and as they got closer, he realized that he was moving. As he looked around, he was on a flying datapad, with wings, and a tail fin, flying over the skylanes of Coruscant._

What's going on here?_ He thought._

_As he looked behind him, he realized that he was now in his apartment. The furniture was walking around, and the windows had become talking bridges connected to various café's, mostly for Gamorreans, or Bothan's. He saw _

_C-3PO come flying out of one of the café's for Bothans, a glass of Corellian Ale in his hand, and stop next to him._

_C-3PO opened his mouth to speak, and…_

Wait a minute. Threepio can't open his mouth. He's a droid._ Nevertheless, Threepio opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, a loud consistent ring came out of his mouth. Han Solo watched as Coruscant dissolved, along with C-3PO._

**Han** opened his eyes.

The first thing he realized that the ringing sound wasn't coming from Threepio, but from his own ears.

Second was that it was getting harder and harder to breath. The _Falcon_ was losing atmosphere.

And third was that Chewbacca was no longer in the cockpit.

Han stood up, and turned towards the back of the cockpit. He began to walk towards the open door. _Open door? It's supposed to stay closed…_

He could hear the ringing getting softer, which meant that the _Falcon _had almost fully depressurized.

Han took one last shallow breath of air, and held it in.

A blue flash of light suddenly stung his eyes. The emergency personal shield had kicked in. It would keep him from being killed in a vacuum, as long as he had oxygen, which, at the moment, was somewhat lacking.

Han was down the corridor, and almost to the lounge area, when he had to let out his breath, and when he couldn't take another one, fell to his knees.

_What a way to go. Helpless in your own ship. _Han thought. Black spots began to dance around his vision, and his arms had begun to feel heavy.

Something grabbed his shoulders and shoved a breather to his mouth.

Han gasped at the precious oxygen, and turned his head to see Chewbacca, with a breather of his own.

"What happened, Chewie?" Han said, between breaths, into the built in comlink in the breather.

Chewie growled, and pointed back towards the engines.

"Main power's out? How? Is that all?"

Chewie growled again, and propped Han up against the holographic game table.

"The ion flux stabilizers. Great. And I know you don't know. It was a rhetorical question. But that's why we have a spare. But first we need to patch that hole. How big is it?"

Chewie growled nervously, and the color in Han's face drained away.

"The concussion missile tubes? We armed those missiles before we flew into that vortex." Chewbacca howled an affirmative.

"Well, we can't sit here forever. I wanna see that hole." Han got up, and went to the missile launcher access hatch, and stopped short. The access panel that had previously been there was gone, and three concussion missiles could be seen off of the racks. Han could see blackness past the concussion missiles.

"Chewie, where are the stars? What did you do?" Chewie howled indignantly.

"It looks like one of the missiles flew off the rack, and exploded prematurely. We're lucky this is all we lost. I'm going out there to check it out." Chewie grunted. "Stay here and get main power back up." Chewie growled, and shook his head.

"Fine, have it your way, but it ain't my fault the repairs take twice as long." Han stepped through what would have once been the missile access hatch, and pulled himself out to the hole that had been torn in the ship, careful to avoid the loose missiles.

"It looks like we're not going to be able to use the concussion missile launchers any time soon…" Han easily pulled himself up, due to the zero gravity. "And the upper quad is going to need major repairs. It looks like two and a half of the laser cannons were destroyed. And the sensor dish is gone…again. Ever since the original came off when Lando was flying, it's never been the same." Han turned his head left towards the cockpit. He could see parts of the long-range sensors dangling in space, connected to the ship by a few wires. "Long range sensors are also going to need some work."

Chewbacca howled, and pulled Han back into the concussion missile launcher tube.

"Hey, what gives? Chewie let go of me!" Chewie released Han, and pointed out into the blackness. Han followed to where his partner was pointing, and sucked in his breath.

"This makes things interesting. How did an Imperial Star Destroyer end up here? From the looks of her, she's as bad as we are. Maybe worse."

Dark spots lined the hull of the once pure white ship where turbolaser cannons had exploded. Han could see where a proton torpedo had detonated prematurely, leaving a gaping hole in the tip of the star destroyer. One of the circular shield generators on the top of the destroyer had exploded, and pieces of it dotted the blackness around the bridge area.

Chewie growled, and Han saw the TIE Interceptors flying in formation around the destroyer.

"Their weapons must be offline. That's what Imperials are trained to do. Deploy a fighter squadron for cover until weapons are working again."

There was a flash on the side of the destroyer, and Han could see the white armor of stormtroopers come flying out of the newly created hole.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Something must've gone wrong inside there. I don't wanna be around to find out what, either. Chewie lets go. You patch up the hole here. I'll head back to the engines, and try to get main power working again. We've gotta get outta here before that Destroyer sees us."

**An hour** later, partial power had been restored, but the _Falcon _was still floating in space, with no way to remedy that. Chewbacca had managed to temporarily patch the hole, and Han had gotten life support working, but the temperature controls were offline, and there was still no gravity. If it weren't for the personal shields Leia had insisted he buy, they'd have been dead long ago.

After getting main power working, Han's worst fears had come true. All of the systems in the _Falcon_ had been damaged. The hyperdrive probably wouldn't be usable until Han could get outside the ship on the surface of a planet.

The upper quad laser was as good as gone, with the potential of only one of the four laser cannons working, and that at forty-one percent, with a little work. Concussion missiles were worse than Han's original guess, and they looked as if they wouldn't work again until Han could get to a shipyard for repairs.

He had also replaced the damaged ion flux stabilizers, but they were useless without sublight engines.

"Alright Chewie, try it now!" Han called into his comlink. He felt the deck under his feet begin to shudder, as the engines came online.

"Chewie, we've got it!" Chewbacca's victorious howl came back over the comlink.

Han had just floated out of the service area he'd been in, replaced the floor panel he'd been working under, and turned to go, when the panel flew off in a shower of sparks, and the lighting went out. The rumble in the deck also stopped.

"Great Chewie. Shut it off." The red emergency lights came on, and Han saw smoke rising from the floor. He turned back to the service area and pushed himself back down into it.

"Chewie, get the lighting back on. I can't stand the red."

**Thirty-seven** minutes later, Han was ready to try again.

"Chewie, try again. _Slowly_ this time." Han once again felt the deck begin to rumble, but this time, there were no sparks, and the rumble was replaced by a whine that was normal in this part of the _Falcon_.

"I think its working Chewie. Do we have maneuverability?" Han headed toward the cockpit, where Chewbacca waited. Chewie's growl came over the comlink.

"Good. What are the sublight engines like?" Chewie growled again.

"Sixty-three percent? Not bad. Not enough to outrun an Imperial Star Destroyer, but not bad. Get down to the lounge."

When Han got to the lounge, Chewbacca was already waiting for him there. "Chewie, get to work on the short range sensors. We'll need 'em if we're going to go up against a squadron of TIE's. I'll work on the lower quad guns and see if I can get 'em working. After that, we're outta here." Chewie grunted affirmative, and they headed off to different parts of the ship.

**An hour **and a half later, both Han and Chewbacca had managed to repair the sensors and the weapons. The upper quad gun still had only one of the laser cannons working, and the lower gun was only operating at fifty-seven percent.

"I don't know where we're going. We'll just fly somewhere. I don't even know where we are." Chewie grunted something and Han turned to him. "It's not my fault! I didn't know what that void thing would do! At least we…"

Han was cut off by a shrill ring from the board.

"Look's like that destroyer is working again. They're coming toward us. TIE's incoming. Chewie, get down to the lower quad and try to fight 'em off. I'll see if I can outrun these guys."

"**Sir, there's** another ship off the port bow. It's Corellian. Heavily modified YT-1300 Transport. Its transponder code identifies it as the _Millennium Falcon._ Sir, that's Han Solo's ship."

Dalton smiled. First, he gets put in command of a Star Destroyer, and second, he has the chance to capture Han Solo, hero of the New Republic. "If the same thing that happened to us happened to Solo, he doesn't stand a chance. Plot an intercept course, and order Avenger Squadron to engage at will. Tell them we want Solo alive. Low yield weapons only." Dalton's smile grew as he saw Avenger Squadron's TIE Interceptors streak away, and felt the _Insidious _begin to move.

"Are turbolasers operational yet?" Dalton asked a lieutenant in one of the bridge crew pits.

"Aye, Sir. They came back online not long ago. Shall I power up?"

"Yes. Power turbolasers, and ready what proton torpedo launchers we have. Inform all hands to prepare to engage. And call _him._ _He'll_ want to see this."

**Han winced** as another green blast missed the _Falcon_ by centimeters. "Chewie, you've gotta do better than that! Their shots are getting more accurate!" Han put the _Falcon_ into a barrel roll, and saw a TIE explode in a ball of flame.

"Good shooting Chewie!"

Han looked at the board, and saw that the Star Destroyer was coming closer. His thoughts turned to one time in particular that he had outrun an Imperial Star Destroyer. Two actually.

_Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining… _

_Flying through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick!_

"Those were the good ol' days…back during the Rebellion…no politics." Han glanced down and saw that the Star Destroyer was getting closer, and the TIE's were right on his tail. He had an idea. "It's good enough for me."

"Chewie, I'm going to try something! Aim the gun straight ahead, and hold on! Fire on my mark!" Chewbacca growled something. "I know they're behind us! Just do it, furball!"

Han accelerated the _Falcon_ as fast as it would go, and as the TIE's sped to catch him, he spun the _Falcon_ in a complete one hundred-eighty degree turn.

"NOW!" Han yelled into the comlink. He watched as the TIE pilots were caught unaware, and three of the five exploded in a flash of yellow light.

"Good shooting, Chewie! Lets get outta here!" Chewbacca growled a question. "There's a planet ahead. It seems to be largely rural. No space traffic that I could tell. Long-range sensors are offline though, so we can't really be sure. But it's gotta be better than this!" Chewie howled, and began to fire the quad gun again. He growled a question. "Trust me. I saw it during the fighting."

Han looked, and saw that the TIE's were still incoming. "Chewie, get down and try to fix the shields! We're not going to last much longer! I'll control the gun from here!" Han flipped a switch, setting both the upper and lower quad gun to automatic, and heard the rumbling as they both began firing, the upper less than the other.

"Chewie, when you're done there, work on the engines! We need more power!" Han looked down, and realized that the Star Destroyer was in range! "Make it fast Chewie! That Star Destroyer's gonna be breathing down our neck in just a few minutes!"

Han pushed the _Falcon _to its limits, and saw the red emergency lights flash to life as the engine began to overheat.

"Chewie, faster!" Chewbacca's agitated growl came back, and Han saw a green laser blast fly past the _Falcon's _cockpit. "I don't care if you have to singe _all_ your fur! That Star Destroyer's firing at us!" Chewie's response bellowed from the speaker. "_Shields_! I said _shields_, you fuzzball! Worry about the engines later! Get the shields working!"

Han spun the _Falcon_ in a barrel roll, and watched as green blasts of energy flew through the ship's previous location. "That was too close! How's it coming, Chewie?" Chewbacca growled, and Han put the _Falcon_ into a string of evasive maneuvers.

As the _Falcon _came out of the last loop, the Star Destroyer stopped firing. "Chewie, they've stopped…something happened."

A proximity alarm began to blare on the wall next to Han.

"Oh no! Chewie, get those shields up fast! Proton torpedo incoming!"

Han scanned the torpedo, and saw that it wasn't powerful enough to destroy his ship, just enough to disable the systems that he and Chewie had gotten working. Han realized that whoever was in charge of that ship didn't want him dead, they wanted to capture him.

Alive.

"I just got this bucket of bolts working again! I'm not going to let them tear it apart!"

Han put the _Falcon_ into even more complex maneuvers, trying his hardest to avoid the torpedo.

He had an idea, and put the ship on automatic evasive maneuvers, as he got up and floated to the gun well. Han climbed down to the lower quad gun, and searched for the torpedo. He saw it streaking through the blackness towards his ship. _No you don't!_ He brought the torpedo into his sights, with some difficulty as the ship continued to spin and turn in attempts to break the torpedo's lock, and pulled the triggers.

A salvo of red energy flew out at the torpedo, and Han saw one of the shots hit it head on. The torpedo exploded, and was replaced by more green blasts.

Han climbed out of the gun well, and floated his way back to the cockpit.

"Chewie, how are those shields coming?" Chewbacca howled back over the comlink, and Han once again began to put the _Falcon _into evasive maneuvers. "Just hurry! The Star Destroyer is using more of its turbolasers, and they're getting more and more accurate. And we have those TIE's to worry about!"

The TIE's had pulled back as the torpedo had come closer to the _Falcon_, but now they had returned, with reinforcements.

Han once again pulled the _Falcon_ into a loop, and felt the ship shudder as a blast from one of the TIE Interceptors connected with the aft end of the ship. Sparks flew from the navigator's panels, and Han saw on the board that the navi-computer had just gone down. _Oh well. We didn't need it now, anyway. _

Chewie's victorious roar came over the comlink, and Han powered up the deflector shields. They came online as one of the blasts from the Star Destroyer connected. The shields absorbed the blast, as Han put the _Falcon_ into another barrel roll.

"Good job, Chewie! _Now_ go get me more power in the engines!"

Han could see the planet he had spoken of earlier begin to grow outside the cockpit. Around the planet, stars began to appear. A moon hung in space over the planet. The nightside had no visible lights, proving Han's earlier guess about rural being correct.

"Chewie, hurry on the engines! We're almost there!"

"**Sir, Solo's** ship is heading towards that planet! He may reach it before we reach him. May I suggest we destroy him?"

Dalton turned. "Your suggestion has been noted, but continue with your present orders. More speed if possible."

The dark man turned to face Dalton. "No, let them go. We'll catch him later. I need time to prepare before we go to that planet."

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant, recall Avenger and Green Squadrons. Helm, turn us around. Take us back the way we came. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the detention center. I have a prisoner to see."

**Tycho Sarden** had been placed in detention center of his own ship. _I can't believe this. My ship has been taken over by a Dark Jedi, and my crew has followed him._ Sarden felt the deck beneath his feet rumble, and realized that the _Insidious _was firing at something.

After a few minutes of firing, the turbolasers ceased, and Sarden felt the launch of a proton torpedo.

_This ship must be in real bad shape if I can feel that over here._ _I wonder whom they're shooting at? Whoever he is, I hope he blows this ship away. The ship and all of its mutinous crew!_

The turbolasers began to fire again, and then stopped. Sarden felt the ship begin to move again.

_Where are we going now? That Jedi probably put Dalton in charge. He must be loving this. When I get my hands on him…_

The cell door opened, and Dalton walked in, flanked by two stormtroopers.

"Sarden, I wish to have a word with you."

"Speak of the devil. Do I have a choice?"

"No. First, I want to say that I'm sorry about this, but those who don't agree with _him_ must be punished. You're lucky I didn't have you shot.

"But I'm here to give you a second chance. Agree to follow him with the rest of us, and I will give you back full command of the _Insidious_."

"Under him, right?"

"Of course."

"I have some questions."

Dalton smoothed his uniform. "I'm sure. I'll try to answer them."

"How did a Dark Jedi get aboard, and why is everyone following him?"

"My, Sarden, you are uninformed. He's not a Dark Jedi. He's not even a _Sith_! He's more powerful than both! Probably both together! But we both know _that_ would never happen. And he won't tell us anything about himself. I believe that answers both of your questions. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Who were you shooting at just now?"

"I figured you'd ask that. We were shooting at Han Solo. Or at least his ship's transponder code identified it as the _Millennium Falcon._ He flew like Solo as well."

"How did Solo get here?"

"Probably the same way we did. But enough questions. About my offer. Do you accept?"

"No. I will never serve under some Dark Jedi wannabe. And as soon as I get out of here, I will personally see to it that you are killed."

"I figured that's what you'd say. Oh, well. Enjoy your cell. You'll be seeing it for a while." Dalton turned and left, along with the stormtroopers, and the cell door slid silently shut behind him.

**Authors Note: **Reviews are appreciated, along with comments, good or bad. 


End file.
